KTXH
Not to be confused with the real MyNetworkTV affiliate also in Houston. '' '''KTXH' is an independent station (former QTV flagship) licensed to Houston, Texas. Slogan History * "Texas QTV Now!" (January-May 2015) * "Houston's One and Only..." (May-August 2015) * "Houston's Very Own" (August 2015-April 2017) * "Houston's Very Own KTXH" (April 2017-present) Website History * tpt.org/ktxh (1996-2015) * qtv7.com (2015-2017) * ktxh7.com (2017-present) Disasters 2015 Texas Flood Outbreak During the 2015 flood outbreak, KTXH studios in Pasadena was damaged badly. But during Tropical Storm Bill, KTXH's tower was damaged and collapsed. So KTXH went silent for 3 days. Many people were injured, but no one died. KTXH sits north in Kingwood, Texas with sister stations KAH-TV, KTXH-FM, KOSR-FM and KHN-AM. KTXH Mid-Air Collision On October 3rd, 2015, KTXH's Air7 hit RDN affiliate KRHT's helicopter during the opening of a Farrell's Ice Cream Parlor. The KTXH helicopter was broadcasting live at the time of the collision, and the footage subsequently circulated on media-sharing websites such as YouTube. As the helicopter's camera was pointed at the parlor's grand opening on the ground, viewers did not see the other aircraft. KTXH pilot-reporter Candace Zenora and anchor Stan Blather were talking about the menu items live when Zenora was heard to exclaim "Oh, geez!" as the image broke up and violent crashing noises were heard. The station immediately cut away to the studio news anchor, although Zenora's screaming can be heard in the background before the link is cut off. In footage from the KRHT helicopter, viewers heard the pilot talking about the company and then loud crash noises were heard and a helicopter overspeed sound was heard as Smith yelled "We're going down!" as they plummeted towards a electrical transformer, and the picture just went to mild static before cutting back to the confused anchors. There was no indication of a problem at all. Only 1 person from each helicopter was reported injured. 2 people (and their cameras) were unharmed, photographer Jake Ćmielowski of KTXH (born in Ćmielów, Poland in 1971) and photographer Arnold Jay (born in Houston in 1965) of KRHT. People Injured * Candace Zenora -KTXH 7- Pilot of Air 7 * Issac Smith -KRHT 1- Pilot of RDN Sky 1 Newscast Titles * QTV 7 News (2015-2017) * News @ KTXH (2017-present) News Theme * Vision by Spirit Music (QTV O&O Theme) (2015-present) News Music * Propulsion V.2 by 615 Music (2015-present) Helicopter * Air7 (Eurocopter AS-350) (Added More Airbags, and reinforced with steel, after crash) Upgrade to a Superstation On July 16, 2015 KTXH said that it will upgrade to a superstation. People waited until on August 1, 2015 that the FCC approved, so KTXH upgraded on August 2, 2015. Logos KTxH.png|KTXH Logo (January-February 2015) qtv7.png|KTXH Logo (February-October 2015) Qtv713.png|Current KTXH logo (October 2015-present) qtv713halloween.png|KTXH Halloween Logo (10-31-15) qtv713-paris.png|KTXH Logo During November 16-November 20, 2015 In honor of the Paris Attacks on 11-14-15 used with the #forever_paris slogan qtv713app.png|KTXH iOS/Android App ktxh-iy.png|Logo During a Episode of InuYasha Qtv7fg.png|Logo During a Episiode of Family Guy qtv715.png|KTXH's Logo During the Houston Texans' time in the playoffs/super bowl qtv715-a.png|KTXH's Logo during a Houston Astro Game or if the Houston Astros are in All-Star or Post Season qtv715-r.png|KTXH's Logo if the Houston Rockets time in the NBA Playoffs qtv715-d.png|KTXH's logo if the Houston Dynamo's time in the MLS Cup and MLS Cup Playoffs (Not to be confused with the Halloween logo) Schedule (before 2017) Category:Channel 7 Category:Houston, TX Category:Houston Category:Texas Category:Former NET affiliates Category:Television channels and stations established in 1959 Category:QTV affilates Category:Former PBS member stations Category:QTV O&O station Category:Superstations in the United States Category:Superstations Category:Trinomerica, LLC